Two Can Play At This Game
by winter051094
Summary: This is a one-shot for Chillis and BBleached. Summary: Karin finaly gets Shiro to come outside to play with her, but when she calls him short, that’s when the real fun begins. Enjoy!


**This story is dedicated to Chillis and BBleached. (Chillis- its her birthday on Saturday (July 4), so everybody make sure to tell her happy birthday; BBleached- she is the only one, so far, who has reviewed EVERY SINGLE chapter of my story "What Am I To You") so this is a one-shot for the two of them. On a side note, I have a few announcements so please bare with me. **

**BBleached and I are writing a HitsuKarin story together, so keep on the lookout for a story called "When The Sun Goes Down". (can anyone guess what it's about?) ^.^**

**I am trying to reach a goal of 50-75 reviews for WAITY ****before**** it is complete. I would love it so much if everyone could help me reach this goal (and when its complete, I hope that the reviews go up to 100…but that will take some time and im in no rush).**

**Last but not least: I am like writing so many stories at the moment and if you have any ideas for any of the stories im writing, then please, do NOT hesitate to tell me. Here's the list of all of the stories that I have written or will write (listed in order they were -or will be- posted)…**

**What Am I To You?**

**A Chance Meeting**

**Beloved**

**(one-shot) Two Can Play At This Game**

**When The Sun Goes Down**

**Is It Wrong To Love You?**

Underline- Toushirou's thoughts

**Bold- Hyourinmaru's thoughts**

**Underline/Bold- Karin's thoughts**

***************

Two Can Play At This Game

***************

"Karin, it's time to wake up. Karin…KARIN!" a voice called out. Karin groaned, rolled over in her bed, and covered her ears. Karin felt hands wrap around her wrists and pry her hands off of her face. Then she felt a pair of lips come in contact with hers briefly before they pulled away.

"Hmmm…now why can't you wake me up like this every morning?" Karin asked. Karin thought she heard a light chuckle before someone was kissing her again. When the person pulled away yet again, Karin opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of teal eyes.

"Good morning, Karin." Toushirou whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Hmmm…g-good morning, T-Toushirou." Karin said hoarsely. Her throat was dry, so it was hard for her to talk. Toushirou, sensing this, ran and got her a glass of water which she gratefully accepted. After a few sips, she spoke.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Karin asked Toushirou. Toushirou put on his give-me-a-second-I'm-thinking face and it made Karin laugh. After about five minutes of just sitting in a comfortably silence, Toushirou spoke.

"I have no idea." He said and Karin sweatdropped.

"Hehe…er…okay then. Um…" Karin mumbled out then turned towards the window. "Hey, look, it's snowing! Come on, Toushirou! I know what we can do today! Let's go play in the snow!" Karin said playfully.

"Uh…I'd rather not…"

"Oh please! I'll be fun." Karin begged.

"No." Toushirou said stubbornly.

"Well then…I guess I'll have to convince you." Karin said and smirked.

Toushirou's eyes widened. "W-what do y-you have in m-mind?" Toushirou sputtered. Karin's smirk got bigger.

"Oh…you'll see soon enough." Karin whispered, making Toushirou even more nervous.

Karin sat up in then bed and turned towards Toushirou, who was sitting on the bed as well. Karin grabbed Toushirou's arm and made him fall on his back where Karin was originally sleeping. Karin sat on top of Toushirou, making him blush slightly. Karin bent her head down and kissed his neck. Toushirou's body tensed up, but Karin put her hand on his shoulders and gave him a massage, making him relax.

"Hmmm…that feels good, Karin." Toushirou whispered and then froze. Karin had found one of his sensitive spots on his neck and begun to kiss it and do other things to it.

"K-Karin…" was all Toushirou could say. After a few more minutes of that, Karin kissed Toushirou on the lips and then got off of him.

"Now will you come and play with me outside?" Karin asked.

Toushirou sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"Yay!" Karin said, and walked to her closet to get her snow clothes. "Eh…S-Shiro, can you please leave…or at least turn around for a second?" Karin asked.

'"Why?" Toushirou asked.

"B-because I have to get changed." Karin said and then blushed a deep shade of red.

"O-oh…erm…right. I w-won't look, I p-promise." Toushirou stammered out, equally embarrassed.

"Okay." Karin said as Toushirou turned around to look at something else.

When Karin was finished dressing, she snuck up behind Toushirou and prepared to jump him, but at the last second, he turned around and grabbed Karin by the waist, pulling her down on the bed.

"Come on Toushirou, let's go outs-"but Karin's words were cut off because Toushirou started kissing her, hard. When Toushirou pulled away. Both of them were breathing hard.

"O-out…side…now…" Karin said. Toushirou smiled and nodded.

"Okay…let's…go…"

~TCPATG~

"Come on, Shiro! You can't catch me!" Karin yelled, laughing.

Toushirou smiled and sped up, still running after Karin. That was when he realized that it would be pointless to continue running at a normal human speed, so he decided to use shunpo. When he caught up with her, he wrapped his arms around Karin's waist and Karin fell down and landed on her back with a soft _thump_.

"Shorty!" Karin yelled out and an anger mark appeared on Toushirou's head.

"Hey, I'm _not _short! Im 5`7, a respectable height." Toushirou argued, sitting on top of Karin.

"Whatever, your still _my _little Shorty." Karin said with a smug grin on her face.

"B-but im taller that you!" Toushirou said, and Karin sighed.

"Whatever," Karin mumbled and watched as Toushirou's mouth came in contact with her neck and began to kiss her. She giggled.

"S-Shiro! That t-tickles!" Karin said, smiling.

"Hmmm…" Toushirou mumbled as he was doing something with his hands behind Karin (no, he's _not_ touching her…he's doing something else).

After a minute of Toushirou's teasing, she all of a sudden let out a scream.

"TOUSHIROU!!!"

Toushirou chuckled and looked into Karin's beautiful gray eyes. "Yes…Karin?"

"What the **** was that for?" Karin screamed.

Toushirou sat up, still sitting on top of Karin, and crossed his arms. "For calling me short." He replied.

"Oh…you are _so _going to pay for this…" Karin said pointing at her back where the snowball was.

"Oh come on! I'm just playing with you." Toushirou said.

"You think stuffing a snowball down my shirt is funny?"

"Um…duh! Your face was priceless." Toushirou said. Karin growled under her breath and then got a look in her eyes that made Toushirou worry. He gracefully got off of Karin and held out his hand, offering to help her up, but she just pushed the "help" away and stood up, grabbing a handful of show and throwing it at Toushirou…who didn't duck in time. The snow made a direct hit in his face.

"Karin!" Toushirou yelled, but Karin had already run off. Toushiro bolted after her. Oh this was going to be fun…

~TCPATG~

_WOOOOOOSH!...THUNK!_

The well aimed snowball hit Karin right in the back of her head and she fell over from the force of the impact.

…Toushirou couldn't help himself as he doubled over laughing. Karin looked ridicules. When she stood up, she had snow all over her and the funniest thing was…she had snow all over her face, making it look like she had a long, white beard.

"You've n-never looked b-better K-Karin…" Toushirou said, trying to hold back his laughter unsuccessfully.

Karin stood up, brushed off as much snow as she could from her face and then leaned down gathering up as much snow as she could, compressing it into a snowball. When she was done, Toushirou looked at her, wondering what she was going to do. There was no way that Karin could through the snowball and have it hit Toushirou, he was just too far away. Then…one minute she was standing far off to the side, then another minute she was gone.

Toushirou looked around for her.

Dang, she's using shunpo. Toushirou thought to himself.

**Yes…and I would suggest that watch your back or else…**

Or else what?

**Or else you're in for another nasty surprise.**

Oh yeah, like what?

_SPLAT! _A snowball hit Toushirou right in the middle of his chest. Toushirou noticed that the impact actually hurt a little bit, and then he looked at the snow and gasped. The snow that hit him was dimly glowing blue then faded out.

W-what is this? Toushiro wondered to himself.

**That, my friend, was what I was warning you about…hey pay attention or you're gonna get your butt whooped by a girl. **Hyourinmaru said.

Huh? Toushirou asked, but it was too late. Another snowball came hurling at Toushirou and he only had enough time to raise his arm before the snowball collided into his arm.

"Hey, what the heck?" Toushirou called out, and then he noticed the snowball that hit his arm was glowing slightly blue…it was…KARIN'S REIATSU!

Oh, _that's _why it hurt, she had put some of her reiatsu into the snowball…well if she wanted to play like that then bring it!

**Finally! I thought that you were never gonna get it…and you call yourself a "boy-genus", ha, yeah right. **Hyourinmaru remarked.

Oh just shut it you old dragon! Toushirou snapped, mad that he hadn't figured it out sooner.

**Ohhhh…okay, Mr. Touchy. **Hyourinmaru said and then was quite.

Okay, if Karin wants to play like that, then I'll do the same. Toushirou thought and then leaned down, picked up some snow, and put some of his reiatsu into it. Then he saw a flash of black whoosh past him, he aimed and then threw it, hitting Karin square in the chest.

Karin was thrown off her feet and landed in the snow. She mumbled to herself, stood up and then glared at Toushirou.

"…okay…let's try this again…" Toushirou heard Karin mumble before she disappeared once again.

The snowball fight continued all day, until both Karin and Toushirou dropped from exhaustion.

"S-see…it…pays to…have fun…every once…and a while…" Karin said and then stood up, still slightly out of breath. Toushirou stood up, but put his hands on his knees.

"Well…thank you…Karin…for the…fun…day today…" Toushirou said and then stood up all of the way.

Karin nodded. "Sure, no problem. Why don't we head home and we can see if Yuzu has cooked us some dinner." Karin suggested and Toushirou agreed immediately.

"And maybe, we can find you a watermelon or two…" Karin said. Toushirou's face lit up at the thought.

"Really?"

"Uh huh!" Karin said and then took Toushirou's hand and started to walk back to her house. As they were walking, a thought crossed Karin's mind.

"Hey Shiro, when do you have to return to Soul Society?"

"Well, first of all, please at least call me Toushirou, and to answer your question…I think maybe in a week or a little less. We'll have to see."

"Okay…Tou**shiro**u…" Karin said emphasizing the "Shiro" part in his name.

"Why do you ask?" Toushirou questioned. Karin just shrugged.

"Oh, no reason." is what she said out loud, but what she thought was this:

**Hmmm…I wonder…if today was so much fun…just think about what tomorrow will be like…** Karin smiled at the thought and continued to hold on to Toushirou's arm until she arrived at her home, where Toushirou was staying. Oh yes…she was going to have much more fun the next few days with Tenth Squad Ice Captain.

***************

**Well I hope that everyone enjoyed this one-shot, especially Chillis and BBleached! ^.^ this idea just came to me during summer school the other day, so I just took out my note book (during class when nothing was really happening), that I use especially for fan fiction stories, and just wrote out most of it. **

**Well that's about all I have to say other than this: please review WAITY! and help me reach my goal.**

**And one last thing: I know that its summer so idk y I did a one-shot during the winter. My only thought is that it just simply fit the story. so when I have time or when I just get a random idea, then I'll write a one-shot of those two during the summer. ****If anyone has any ideas about a summer fanfic, then please don't hesitate to tell me.**** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
